


Search for the Wind

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Bets & Wagers, Companionable Snark, F/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Smut, Snark, Treasure Hunting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fucking on a pile of treasure, many adventure very pirate wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After hearing some young pirates singing Jack's praises in a bar Anne goes on the hunt for him. Where else would she find him but with a giant pile of treasure?
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham
Kudos: 18





	Search for the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween Pandora and I decided that we would surprise each other. She asked for something that involved Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham from Black Sails and this is the end result, hope you all enjoy it :D

Pirate bars are the worst. They're loud, filled with drunken degenerates and smell as if they have never been cleaned (most of them haven't). It's the same in every port too, nothing is ever different and there are no exceptions, something that Anne has figured out on her travels to a number of different islands. Her new strategy when she frequents them is to sit, drink and then leave with as little interaction with other people as possible. She has no need to talk to other people, she has a full crew now so why bother? There's no need to pay attention to anyone else so she can just enjoy her drink in peace, ignoring everyone.

“Jack Rackham...”

Two words picked out of the crowd that is enough to make her ears prick up. Of course people will be talking about him, he's made quite a name for himself so would naturally be the topic of conversation in a place like this. Anne listens for a second longer but it's nothing interesting – nothing she doesn't already know – just a few younger pirates singing his praises. If he were to hear any of this it would make his already inflated ego grow and if there is one thing he doesn't need it's an ego boost. It's been a while since they've seen each other but judging by how long the conversation next to her is carrying on he's been making a lot more waves than ever before.

She's trying to turn back to her drink and only pay attention to that but then a light tap on her shoulder makes her turn around. He's young, too young to be mixed up in piracy, and has a wide eyed innocence about him that Anne knows people will take advantage of given half the chance. Just because he's young and vulnerable doesn't mean she's going to be outwardly nice to him though.

“What?” she asks.

“Excuse me can you settle something for us please?” he asks.

_Fuck! Please? What kind of pirate says fucking please?_

“Depends,” Anne replies. One word answers, just how she likes it.

“Do you know Jack Rackham?” the lad asks.

“What's it to you?” she asks in return.

“We just wanted to know if the rumours are true,” he says, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

“Some of them are,” Anne says. She's not going to tell him one way or the other. He can draw his own conclusions.

“Isn't Jack Rackham the most incredible, inspiring man in the Caribbean?” he asks although he clearly isn't requiring an answer. “I heard he single handedly fought off an entire fleet of navy sailors and escaped completely unscathed.”

Anne half wants to shatter his illusion and tell him that that particular story is greatly exaggerated. It wasn't single handed for a start, she was there too.

“I also heard that that he was the one who found the Urca gold,” the lad continues. Also greatly exaggerated but she's not going to tell him otherwise. Much too complicated. “He's such a man, have you ever met him?” he asks as if suddenly remembering that she's there.

“Yeah,” she says turning back to her drink. “I've met him.”

The lad is already off on another long speech about how wonderful Jack is but Anne is no longer listening. She doesn't know why this kid involved her in the conversation to begin with but he obviously doesn't care whether she's listening or not. Finishing her drink with one swallow she gets up and leaves, not paying attention to anyone else around her for they certainly aren't paying any attention to her.

Out of the bar she heads through the streets to the port where her ship is moored. Stepping onto the deck she feels better, to be surrounded by sane people, people that she has picked out herself to sail with and who know when to stop talking.

“Pleasant stay in town Captain?” the quartermaster asks as Anne reaches her on the deck.

“It was alright,” Anne replies. “People don't know when to shut the fuck up.”

“That stands to reason,” the quartermaster chuckles. “Where to next?”

“North,” Anne replies, heading over toward the bow.

“Any particular reason why?” the quartermaster asks.

“Treasure hunting,” Anne replies looking out at the ocean. She's running out of time. Going into town was a mistake and now she's probably going to pay for that but she's still determined to win this one. He'll be fucking impossible if she doesn't.

“Good enough for me,” the quartermaster says and begins to rally the rest of the crew.

And so they sail. Heading out into open water and sailing for two days and nights before coming to an island in the middle of nowhere. It's one she's been searching for for a while now – they both have – but she's finally found it. It's the 'X' at the end of the map and she feels a pride swelling in her chest. That is until she spots the other ship anchored on the coast. She knows exactly who that ship belongs to and she's going to find him.

Her own ship has barely finished anchoring before she's down on the sand, heading off into the island's jungle without a word to her confused crew. She has no words for Jack's either. They can sort it out amongst themselves. She has her own objective, she needs to find Jack. There's still a chance that she could reach the cove before him but considering how relaxed his crew looked they've been sitting there a while.

It takes her a while but eventually she reaches the cove they had talked about. The entrance is hidden in the undergrowth but Anne has no problem finding it. Like there is something inside magnetically pulling her in. Inside the cove is filled with gold, jewels and treasure that would have made one less accustomed to the sight weak. That's not what Anne is looking at though. Her attention is diverted to the shaft of light shining down onto a figure sitting _atop_ the pile of treasure. She can see, in the light shining down on him, the smug look on Jack's face and she can't help but roll her eyes at him.

“How nice of you to finally join me darling,” he says as she steps into the light, revealing herself to him.

“Fuck you,” she spits, only annoyed because he's so smug.

“Eloquent,” Jack teases, “although that would be a perfect prize for winning this round, don't you think?”

“You're such a cock,” Anne tells him.

“Be that as it may I am the winning cock in this little wager of ours,” Jack says smirking.

Anne snorts in disgust, shaking her head. He's always like this when he wins one of their treasure hunting wagers, when she wins she is nowhere near as obnoxious as he is. They've been doing this for a few months now – find out about a treasure hoard and try to be the first one to find it. Unfortunately Jack's winning streak does seem to be higher than hers at the moment and that pisses her off more than the fact that he's won yet again. As if treasure isn't enough he's going to want something else as a reward.

“You going to sit there all day?” she asks, irritated.

Jack shrugs. “I was thinking I might,” he replies. “It's fit for purpose and I quite like sitting atop a large pile of gold. I think it suits me rather well.”

“Fuck's sake.”

“Do you not think this look suits me?” Jack asks, smirking.

“Do you want an honest answer?” Anne asks in return.

Jack thinks about this for a moment, pondering her question. “I know what I would much rather have instead.”

“Aside from my boot up your arse?”

“It is most definitely not that.”

Anne sighs. “Then what?”

Jack leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and smirks at her. “I think I'd rather stop talking and have you in my lap so that I can feel your cunt around my cock.”

A smirk graces Anne's lips. “Now that I can get behind.”

Within seconds she has closed the distance between the two of them and is in Jack's lap kissing him deeply. She threads her fingers into his hair, opening her mouth so that he can slip his tongue between her lips. His arms wrap around her waist to hold her close and she can feel the heat of his body through their clothes. It's been too long. They've been apart for too long, with two crews _and_ the navy looking for them it's hard to find time where they can actually be alone together.

One of Jack's hands slips under her skirt and up the inside of her thigh. With their lips still attached his fingers find her clit and she moans into his mouth. It feels so good to finally have his hands on her again and she can't help from grinding against his hand. Jack pulls away from her lips so that he can smirk up at her.

“All dressed up for me,” he says, “or rather down. Was this all for me?”

“Didn't want to wait,” she says before kissing him again. She had known that she had been about to see Jack before she left the ship and the inevitable path their meeting would take. A skirt for easy access and a lack of underwear for the same reason.

“Beautiful and practical,” Jack marvels. “How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“Stop talking and fuck me already,” Anne orders before diving back in for another tongue heavy kiss.

Jack's fingers begin to move against her clit again as her hands reach down to start working his belt open. It doesn't take her very long before she has them open and has his cock out, stroking it to full hardness. The pair of them are moaning into each other's mouths at the sensation. It feels phenomenal to finally be able to touch each other again.

“Fuck!” Jack all but groans. “I want you.”

“Then take me.”

She positions herself right over his cock before sinking down onto it, desperate to feel him inside her. Jack gasps at the feeling of her hot, wet cunt taking him in and clenching around him. Before he has time to catch his breath she's riding him, setting a hard and fast pace. That need, that desperation and that desire that has been burning within them for so long now it's overflowing. Maybe it's because they've been apart for so long, maybe it's because they're on top of a large pile of treasure that it feels so much hotter and so much more intense than before.

“Anne...” Jack groans as he grips her hair, his fingers on the other hand working faster against her clit. “My beautiful Anne...”

“Come with me,” she gasps, voice hoarse.

Using the grip he has on her hair he pulls her down for another long kiss as he feels himself losing it completely. She moans, clenching around him as she reaches her peak, drawing his own orgasm from him. Keeping up the pace of his fingers against her he draws out the pleasure for both of them as her thrusts begin to slow to a halt. Jack places another quick kiss to her lips before pulling back. She rests her forehead against his, the both of them panting heavily.

“God I've missed you,” he says, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Missed you too,” Anne says, giving him a fond smile. She runs her fingers through his hair, relishing the feeling of him underneath her.

He pulls her down in for one more kiss and Anne can feel just how much he loves and cares for her in that one kiss. “Shall we get all of this on the ships?”

Anne looks down at the treasure scattered all around them. “I'm not carrying all this.”

“I'm sure we can find someone to do the heavy lifting,” Jack chuckles.

Twenty minutes later the two of them are standing on Jack's ship watching their respective crews load half of the treasure onto his ship and half onto Anne's. Jack turns to give her his winning trademark smile at the sight. She can practically see the cogs in his head working and she knows that he's going to have another insane scheme that he's going to try and sell her. It's only a matter of time before he brings it up.

“Well I think this was a very good haul, don't you,” Jack observes, clapping his hand against the ship's rail.

“It was,” Anne says. She's waiting for him to bring up the inevitable but he seems as if he's going to string it out, try to warm her up to it first.

“I'll have my quartermaster count it to be sure but I'd say we've just become very rich,” he says.

“Obviously,” she replies.

“I have heard tell of another treasure trove not that far from here,” he says, feigning nonchalance.

“Right...” There it is. There is the part she's been waiting for where he tries to drag her along on another treasure hunt that will end up in another competition.

“So what do you think?” he asks.

A smirk spreads over her face. There was no way that she would ever have said no, the lust for adventure burns too strongly under her skin. “Better we find it than someone else.”

“My thoughts exactly my darling,” he says wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“So where is it we're going?” she asks after a pause.

“If what I've heard is correct it should take about four days to sail there but that's only if what I've heard is correct,” Jack says.

“So we're going to have to find out if it's bullshit or not before we go looking for it?” Anne asks.

Jack grins. “If you're up for the challenge?”

“I'm always up for the challenge,” Anne replies. “Who knows, I might even manage to beat you there this time.”

She'll throw down her own challenge if he's going to set one of his own and this time she knows that she's going to beat him. She's going to make sure that she does. This time she's going to be the one sitting on a large pile of treasure watching as he finds out that she's been one step ahead of him all this time. More treasure would also be an added bonus.

“I accept,” he says with a smirk.

“Shall we set sail first thing tomorrow then?” she asks. “One more night together before we start?”

“That sounds perfect,” he says. “If I'm going to be apart from you I'd like to spend as much time with you now that I possibly can.”

She slips her hands around his neck and pulls him into a long kiss. They'll spend tonight together and tomorrow morning he will wake to a note on the pillow next to him telling him that he'll need to start earlier if he wants to beat her.


End file.
